a veces la palabra perdon es la mas dificil de dec
by Lian Black
Summary: por fa leanl que esta linda


A veces la palabra perdón es difícil de decir  
  
Pensamiento de Hermione «No puedo creer que me haya dicho eso, es un idiota no sabe que eso duele y mucho, no las palabras sino que él me lo dijo. »  
  
@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ Flash back @-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@  
  
Hermione estaba sentada en el césped leyendo un libro tranquilamente hasta que cierto chico pelirrojo se le acerca por detrás y le tapa los ojos.  
  
- Quién soy?.  
  
- Mmmm, a ver.- decía ella mientras le tocaba las manos.- Eres... Ron.  
  
- Acertado, la señorita se a ganado la compañía de un chico pelirrojo.- hablaba mientras se sentaba al lado mío.- Que lees?.- preguntaba mientras me sacaba el libro de las manos para verlo.  
  
- Se llama Mitos y leyendas del mundo mágico.- respondí.   
  
- En este día tan lindo, como para ir a dar un paseo, ¿por qué tienes que leer en vez de divertirte?.  
  
- Yo me divierto de esta manera.  
  
- Vamos Hermione no seas aburrida y vamos los dos a Hogsmeade.  
  
- No gracias, prefiero leer.  
  
- Enserió vamos.  
  
- Ya dije que no, prefiero leer, no insistas.  
  
- Por favor no te hagas la de rogar.  
  
- Eres sordo o que, no voy a dejar de leer.  
  
- Esta bien no pienso rogar a nadie y menos a una aburrida traga libros como vos.  
  
- Prefiero ser una traga libros a ser un inútil, arrogante y estúpido.- dije esto ya en pie y me fui corriendo hacia al dormitorio de chicas de la casa de Gryffindor.  
  
@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ fin del flash back @-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@  
  
- Estúpido no se como me enamore de ti.  
  
Te amo,   
  
te quiero,  
  
me gustaría intrigarte,  
  
con mi mirada.  
  
- Bueno ya basta de lloriqueos es hora de salir de este lugar e ignorarlo por completo al idiota pero lindo de Ron.  
  
Me levanto y salgo del cuarto para tomar un poco de aire.  
  
"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"· En la sala común "·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"  
  
Pensamientos de Ron «Oh, no ahí baja Hermione pero no me mira, será que sigue enojada conmigo por lo de esta mañana, pero lo que le dije no era para que se lo tomara tan mal. »  
  
- Ron... Ron!!!.- Decía Harry mientras lo sacudía.  
  
- Que, que, que!!!.- dijo al reaccionar que su amigo le estaba hablando.  
  
- Nada , solo es que estaba diciendo que por que no le pedís disculpas a Mione.  
  
- Por queeeee.........no.  
  
- Dale, no te cuesta nada decir lo siento Mione, fui un tonto al decir esas cosas de ti.- decía el ojiverde mientras imitaba la voz de su mejor amigo.  
  
- Y ella te va a responder, si Ron, si te perdono solo porque te quiero.- decía de nuevo pero imitando la voz de Hermione.  
  
- Y tu dirás hacercate amada mía, en ese momento ella se acercara a ti y se besaran apasionadamente.- decía Harry mientras veía a Ron.- juajuajua.  
  
- YA cállate, solo abre la boca para decir cosas coherentes y con sentido.- decía más rojo que su pelo Ron.  
  
- Mira vos, no sabia que yo digo esas clases de cosas.- dijo Hermione atrás de Harry.  
  
- O_O, mm? Her... Hermione, este yo soloo....- decía mientras se daba la vuelta y la miraba a lo ojos.  
  
- No pasa nada Harry no te pongas nervioso.- respondí tranquilamente pero a la vez colorada como un jitomate.  
  
- Bueno entonces, yo me tengo que ir, adiós.- mientras decía eso Harry se fue corriendo  
  
Un silencio incomodo se torno entre nosotros, pero que no duró mucho.  
  
- Quieres dar una vuelta por los jardines?.- dijo Ron.  
  
- Y por que tendría que decir que si, ya que te molesta mi presencia.- dije en tono cortante, todavía estaba un poco dolida.  
  
- Vamos no te pongas de nuevo así, solo te pido que salgamos afuera.  
  
- y si no me queda de otra, bueno dale, vamos.  
  
Pero sabes una cosa   
  
lo único que no puedo dejar  
  
de hacer, es dejar de amarte.  
  
  
  
******************* en los jardines *************************  
  
- Hermione, me permites decirte algo.  
  
Tu dime si estas dispuesto a  
  
dejar el pasado atrás.  
  
- Bueno.  
  
Siempre me vas a tener cuando me necesites,   
  
sabes que siempre me tendrás a tu lado.  
  
- Lo... que... yo te quiero decir es que......  
  
No a podido olvidar mi corazón,   
  
aquellos ojos tristes cuando dije   
  
palabras que lastimaron   
  
tu delicado corazón.  
  
- Bueno yo....  
  
Pensamientos de Ron«ya basta de rodeos Ronald Weasley, es solo una simple palabra, dicelo ya».  
  
Cada noche sueño que siento tus caricias,  
  
o cuando soñaba que te cubría de besos.  
  
- Perdón, no era mi intención haberte dicho eso.  
  
Junto a ti puedo respirar.   
  
Estoy muy solo por el día y   
  
la noche, porque no siento   
  
tu presencia a mi lado.  
  
Digo que contigo estoy mal de locos, te quiero.  
  
- Me perdonaras?.- Ron la mira a Hermione con ojos de cachorrito.  
  
Perdona, si echo lo que echo, perdona  
  
porque sin ti no valgo nada, solo dibuja   
  
una sonrisa y te regalo una rosa.  
  
- Y como no te puedo perdonar si tu me pones esa carita, claro que si te perdono.  
  
Y ahora vuelvo a mirar la realidad,   
  
al ver que si me perdonaras.  
  
Veras la música después, te va pidiendo  
  
un beso a gritos y estas por ver   
  
algo que nunca antes visto.  
  
- Mmm?, Ron que haces, por que te acercas.- decía mientras daba un paso atrás.  
  
Mientras ya caminaba para atrás, el se acercaba más, en ese momento yo me enrede con la túnica y para no caer lo agarre y nos caímos los dos, él encima de mí dándome sin querer un beso en los labios. Nos miramos algo sonrojados y yo decidí serrar los ojos, el también me imito. Estuvimos así un rato hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.  
  
- Hermi.  
  
-Mmm?.  
  
- No quiero que te separes de mí.  
  
- Claro.  
  
- Mione.  
  
- Si?.  
  
- Te amo.  
  
- Yo también.  
  
Nos quedamos un rato en los jardines los dos juntos, hasta que se izo la hora y nos fuimos a la sala común.  
  
Fin  
  
ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô  
  
N/A:  
  
Que les pareció este nuevo fic espero que les guste por que ya de hace rato tenia ganas de escribir un fics de estos personajes.   
  
Por fa sean buenos mándenme un reviews.  
  
Hagan feliz a esta escritora ô-ô.  
  
R Dedicado:  
  
E a mis amigas y lectoras   
  
V Hermi-13  
  
I Jessi Weasley  
  
E Ginny  
  
W Jeru  
  
S Leri (my sister)   
  
? Athena Katsura  
  
  
  
Gracias por leerme.   
  
Atentamente   
  
Lian  
  
(la colo)   
  
^-^ 


End file.
